


Slave

by coveredbyroses



Series: Birthday Drabbles 2018 [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Captivity, F/M, Painful Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Slave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 09:36:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16851625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coveredbyroses/pseuds/coveredbyroses
Summary: Your life is a bit different now.





	Slave

**Author's Note:**

> **Trigger Warnings for rape/non-con.

The floor is cold and hard against your bare knees, and your arms still burn a little with the stretch of them pulled behind you. They’ll be numb soon. The blindfold is tight around your head, you’ve long given up using your eyes. They don’t belong to you anymore. Nothing belongs to you anymore.

You don’t know how long you’ve been here––could be days, weeks, months…You do know this is Hell. Literally Hell. At least that’s what He told you. And He doesn’t lie. Not to you.

He’d told you he was a knight. You’d laughed. You thought he’d meant it in a charming, chivalrous way. A knight in shining armor. Your mother warned you to stay away from online dating. You should have listened.

But  _damn_  he was handsome with those full lips and sparkling green eyes that seemed to dance in the candlelight. You thought you’d hit the jackpot. That was before he burned the restaurant down. You can still hear their screams sometimes.

You can hear His boots thump loud against the stone floor. He’s here. You feel your spine involuntarily straighten at His presence, and your breath catches in the base of your throat. One more rasp of treaded rubber and then there’s silence; thick and heavy. You can feel the heat of his calculating gaze on you.

“Just where I left ya,” he rumbles, voice gruff and grating. There’s a bony creak and then damp-hot breath fans over your cheek, tickles at your ear. “Such a perfect little fuck-toy…”

There’s a sudden release of pressure at the back of your head and then smooth silk is falling from your eyes. You blink hard, familiar details of the room coming into fuzzy and out of focus. Candle sconces flicker dimly against dark stone, casting eerie shadows along the charcoal walls. You let your gaze slip around His waist––restraints made of of metal and leather hang from glinting hooks beside the ancient door; menacing in their unmoving, perfect alignment.

Powerful hands close around your upper arms, and then you’re being yanked to your feet.

He shoves you toward the bed, where you collapse face-first onto the too-soft comforter. The mattress dips beside you as He settles into it, suddenly very, very naked––and very, very hard––cock long, curved and thick.

“Ride me, slut,” He orders, eyes deep and dark as his voice.

You’re not wet, not at all prepared––just like He likes it. You wobble, knees still protesting, and He gets both hands around your hips. You wince, teeth gnashed through the searing stretch as He pulls you down on him.

His upper lip is curled up, pulled away to reveal tightly clamped teeth––you know it has to hurt him too, but his pain will be short-lived. Because you’re going to bleed soon. You’re going to bleed for Him.

Your eyes weld shut, short nails dig into the heat of your palms as your walls painfully shift around his length. You bit your tongue to keep in the whimper––

A hand cracks against the soft flesh of your ass. “Move, bitch.”

It always starts like this; He wants you to start the motion, to inflict the pain upon yourself before He takes control. Your thighs pull as you lift yourself, and your bone-dry cunt clutches onto his cock like it doesn’t want to move, like it’s trying to anchor itself to Him. You move, slow and careful, for several long minutes––and then He gets both heavy arms around you, jerking you down against the smooth hardness of His chest––and starts to pound up into you.

It feels like He’s pulling you apart from the inside, from the core.

It’s a relief when you start to bleed.


End file.
